Ace x Reader (First Fanfic)
by SuranK
Summary: After separating from the Straw Hats in the Alabasta desert, he stumbles upon a nearly abandoned village. DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T REACHED EPISODE 483 OF ONE PIECE YET. This is my first attempt at a fan fic so it's gonna be a bit cliche and lazy Not much revision went into this haha
**Ace x Reader Fan Fic (Beta) (Readers Perspective)**

 ***Story takes place in the Alabasta Desert, you live in a town where most of the residents have abandoned it due to the recent droughts. You work as a baker for your town however due to the decreased population business isn't doing too great. The Town's Well has began to dry up as well and you are on the verge of moving away to a more populated area where business would do better.***

You wake up to the scorching heat, like usual, sweat crawling down your face. Will today finally be the day that it will rain? Will today be the end of your suffering? You open up your closet and pick out one of your old, raggedy dresses. You step downstairs to your kitchen. The countertops are coated in sand and the walls have began to erode; the wood floors creaked with every step you took. Like usual, you cleaned the house of all the sand that has blown inside over the night. You open your cupboards, all that's left is a few pounds of wheat, corn, salted meat, various cooking supplies, and enough water for only a single person to live off of. Like usual, you try to recover water from the Town Well, recovering only meager amount of water. You look up to the sun and ponder how long it will be until your town will be completely vacated. You have almost lost all hope…

On your way home you see a figure in the distance. You shield your eyes from the sun and squint in order to see what it is. It was... a man? The man notices you; he runs toward you at a lightning speed only to collapse a few yards away. You drop your sand-filled bucket and run to his aid. "Are you okay?", you asked the mystery man.

He looks up toward you, his cheeks were covered in freckles, long black hair flowing through the wind, a set of eyes that you could get lost in~ He coughs loudly, startling you. "H...hungry..." he muttered under his breath, collapsing into the sand. You began to panic, you grabbed him by his coat and dragged him to your home.

Quickly, you prepared whatever you could with the ingredients you had available. The man's eyes began to open, he looks toward you. "Where... where am I?" he asked as he layed on the couch in the living room.

"You are in my home!" you replied while finishing up the meal. "What's your name?" You layed down the food on the table adjacent to the couch. You prepared him some beef stew with a loaf of bread. Immediately, the man leaped up from the couch and began to devour the food, surprising you. 'He has this much energy?' you thought to yourself.

In the middle of demolishing the food, he answered, "My name *munch munch* is Ace! *Crunch crunch* What's yours?"

Ace? Somehow that name sounded familiar to you. Ace finished off the last bits of the food, never before have you seen someone eat something so quick. "My names (y/n)" you replied, "You're lucky you found this village, there isn't another for many, many miles." Ace began to chug down the water you brought him. "Why are you wandering the desert anyway?"

He finishes the water. "I was traveling with my brother and his friends, but we parted ways earlier today. I was trying to head back to Nanohana where my ship is docked but I got lost in a sand storm."

You had a surprised look on your face, "Um, Nanohana is in the complete opposite direction from where you came..." A silence filled the room~

"WHAAAAAAAT!?" Ace yelled with a hilarious look on his face. "Damnit!" Ace slams his fist on the table. "I knew I should have gone the other direction." OTL

Although you barely knew this man, you felt a large amount of sympathy for him. You looked out the window and noticed another sand storm was beginning to brew. 'There's no way he can travel in this weather...' you thought to yourself. "It looks like another storm is brewing outside... maybe you should... spend the night here... at least until the storm settles!" you suggested.

Ace walked toward the window and observed the weather for several seconds. "I guess it can't be helped, huh?" Ace replied. "Sorry you have to go through all this."

"No! It's not a problem at all!" you yelped, "It's actually been quite some time since i've had company..." Your cheeks blushed.

Ace looks over to you and stares, you begin to blush even more! Your face turned completely red. 'Why is he staring? What does he want? What does he think of me?' Many questions ran through your head in that moment.

"WELL, might as well make myself comfortable then!" he said while stretching. "Do you have a bath or something around here?"

"Um, yeah! It's up the stairs to the right. We're low on water but it should be enough."

 ***It is night time, Ace is in the middle of his bath; you are bringing him a towel.***

As you walk down the hall to the bathroom you notice Ace is being strangely quiet. You creep up to the door and take a peek inside to see if he was alright. Your eyes widened. He was laying down on the ground and appeared to be unconscious. You began to panic, 'What should I do? Is he alright?' You gulped, and slowly entered the bathroom. As you got closer you couldn't help but notice... his...! You immediately turned around, your face more red that it has ever been! A small trail of blood began to drip down your nose. The girls who used to live in your village would talk to you about men's bodies but this is the first time you've actually seen an unclothed man. As you were having a meltdown your thoughts were interrupted by a loud SNORE. 'HE'S FUCKING SLEEPING?' You ran out of the bathroom and left the towels at the door. You rushed into your room and couldn't help but think about the image that had been burned into your mind. Soon after, you heard a loud YAWN. Ace had woken up. You yell out, "THERE'S A TOWEL AT THE DOOR IF YOU NEED IT!" You poke your head out the bedroom and look down the hall to the bathroom. You see him open the door and pick up the towel. He lifts his head and looks straight out at you. Your face turns red and you shut your room door!

 ***You gave Ace a blanket and he's decided to sleep on the couch in your living room***

You are laying in bed, wearing your pajama dress, trying to sleep, but you can't keep your mind off that man who's sleeping in your living room. You toss and turn in your bed, but to no avail! You give in, you light a candle in your bedroom and head down stairs. You slowly step down the stairs, you see Ace awake as well, staring at the ceiling. You move up to the couch and sit close to Ace. The two of you meet eyes, you blush and look away. He looks at you strangely. "So," he said suddenly, "I gotta ask; why do you live in this abandoned town?" You were surprised that he was interested in your life.

You set down the candle on the table. "Well, I actually grew up here. My mother used to own this shop and it was passed on to me when she died. Even though most people have left this village because of the drought I've been determined to stay and watch after it..." You look down, "I mean... now i'm the only one who lives in this town so I don't get that many guests..." Tears begin to roll down your face, "And it can get lonely sometimes, living without friends or family..." You grip your dress. "So I... I really appreciate you being here..." You begin to shake.

Ace leans forward and hugs you. At first you're surprised, but you quickly relax. You feel a strange warmth being emitted from his body. It's... comforting. Your body sinks into his. "I know how you feel... for the longest time no one even wanted to be around me. I felt so alone..." He begins to pet your head. "Don't worry (y/n), i'm here for you right now." His grip around you strengthens. "Come, i'll take you to your bed." You nod your head in agreement. He picks you up and carries you to your room with ease. He was so strong! You hadn't really noticed, but he had a very solid build. You looked at his face, he was so handsome~ You realized… you may never meet a man like this again...

 ***Warning: Sexual Content* (Optional)**

Ace walked into your room and set you on the bed; your eyes connect with his again. The two of you couldn't stop staring at eachother. "Well… I…" Ace muttered. You laid there in your bed, your heart filled with hope and anticipation. "I… I'll see you tomorrow…" He stood up and began to walk away toward the bedroom door.

'Is this it? Is this how it ends?' you thought to yourself, 'No, I won't allow it!'. You were ready. "Ace!" you shouted out.

He turned around. "Y, yeah (y/n)?" He had a look of confusion on his face, but, he also looked like he wanted something…

"If you want… you can… sleep with me tonight~" You replied, slowly pulling up your pajamas, revealing your bare chest and underwear. You looked at him lustfully. His face turned red, he stared at your exposed body. He then rushed to your bed and leaned over you, your eyes connected with his once again. Your lips locked with his, your body pressing against him. A nearby candle on the nightstand suddenly became lit. He was kissing so passionately, his tongue dancing with your own. He moved down to your chest, sucking your breasts heavily. Your heart was racing, he slipped his hand into your underwear and started to rub your sensitive spot. You let out a small moan, you have never felt such pleasure; your fingers were digging into his back. You couldn't hold back your desires, you switch positions with Ace and kiss and lick his chest. He started to breathe heavily, you couldn't help but notice something rising in his shorts. A lustful smile grew on your face, you kissed from his chest down to his abs and then you were at the rim of his shorts. "What's this?" you pondered. You began to rub it through his shorts; Ace's breathing became even heavier, his cock stiffening even more. You pulled down his shorts and underwear, unveiling it. It was so much larger than the first time you saw it in the bathroom! The candle on the nightstand grew brighter.

"(y/n)..." Ace said in between moans. He switched positions with you again, he wanted to return the favor. He removed your pajamas and slid off your underwear, he could see your…. You were so embarrassed. Ace gave you an assuring smile, you relaxed. The two of you started to kiss again, his hands exploring your body, gripping your butt.

He was driving you crazy, you had become so wet. He noticed the waterfall between your legs, he moved his head to your clit and began to lick and suck. "ACE!" you moaned loudly, your breathing became heavier and heavier, you were gripping his hair, beckoning him to lick more. He was looking into your eyes as he pleasured you, your legs trembled from the immense feeling of euphoria. You couldn't wait any longer! "Ace *moan* I want you *moan* inside…*HEAVY MOAN*!"

He lifted his head from between your legs, his tongue covered in your cum. He moved forward, getting into position. "Ready?" he asked. He separated your legs, you could see his massive cock, fully erect, ready to enter you. You nodded your head in agreement. He slowly leaned into your body, you could feel it beginning to enter. The more it entered, the more amazing it felt! You let out one large MOAN, it was… Amazing! He leaned forward and began kissing you and fondling your breasts. He thrusted back and forth, slowly gaining speed. You felt something build up inside you, a feeling of ultimate pleasure! You signaled Ace to go faster and harder. His breathing became very rapid, sweat dripping down his face. "(y/n), you're Amazing! I think i'm gonna… i'm gonna..!" Ace began to moan more and more loudly. You were at your limit, you couldn't hold this immense pleasure inside you any longer. The candle on the nightstand grew large, and extremely bright!

"Ace!"

"(Y/N)!"

You both screamed out in unison. You felt Ace unleash his semen inside you, it felt so warm. Your entire body became paralyzed, your brain filled with Dopamine. Several seconds passed and you both relaxed. Ace fell next to you in bed, still breathing quite hard. You two looked at each other and smiled, kissing each other one more time. You two held each other and cuddled under the blanket. "I love you…" you said to Ace. He kissed your forehead. Soon afterward, you both fell asleep~

 ***END OF SEXUAL CONTENT***

You woke up to an empty bed. Had it all… been a dream? You placed your face into your pillow and quietly cried to yourself. "Hey, you awake?" Could it be? You quickly arose from your bed, you see Ace standing in the door frame. You had a dumbfounded look on your face, so it wasn't a dream? "I went down stairs and saw a bunch of sand everywhere so I cleaned everything up for ya. It's the least I could do." You got out of your bed and jumped into Ace's arms crying. "What's wrong?" Ace asked with a worried look on his face.

"It's… *sniffle*, it's nothing!" you replied with a smile on your face, "I'm just so happy that you're here~"

 ***Ace had began to pack up his things in order to set off on his journey. You offer him what little supplies you could, yet he refused. You give him one last hug as you walk him out your door.***

"I'll… I'll miss you.." you said with your head buried into his chest. "Will you… ever come back?"

Ace gave you a silly smirk, "Don't worry, once i'm finished with my mission, i'll come back. I promise!" You let go of eachother, Ace turned away and began to walk. So this is the end huh? It was… nice while it lasted. You guessed that you'll just have to go back to your same boring routine. "Oh, one more thing!" Ace shouted, "Things may seem bleak, but don't worry. My brother's gonna bring an end to this drought, I guarantee it."

"Your brother?" You replied. You remembered that he had mentioned him when the two of you first met. "What makes you so sure that he can end this drought?"

He lifted his hat slightly and gave you a great big smile, "Because, I have faith in him, and he's not the type of person to give up!" Although it seemed unlikely, hearing such reassuring words from Ace lifted your doubt. He started to walk away.

"Ace, stay safe!" You shouted at the last moment. He kept walking and waved his hand. He vanished into the sand dunes in the horizon.

 **THE FINALE**

*Sure enough, not long after Ace left the rains returned to Alabasta, week after week more and more people started to return to your village and prosperity had once again been brought to your life. You looked up to the sun and smiled. 'Thank You, Ace. I will wait for your return."

*A few months passed by, business was doing well, the town had been fully restored, and it had become quite obvious that you were… pregnant. You had been waiting patiently for Ace to return, the father of your child. A flock of news birds flew overhead, dropping newspapers across town. Suddenly, everyone erupted into cheers. What happened, what's making everyone cheer loudly? A newspaper lands right in front of you. The frontline stated "WHITE BEARD DEAD, FIRE FISTS ACE HAS BEEN… k….k…..killed….?..?" You collapsed to the ground, you saw a picture of the same Ace you loved in the newspaper. You broke down into tears. You swore, at that moment, that you will protect his child to the best of your capability, and protect him from anyone that seeks to do harm to him. A few years have passed, Ace's child is now 2 and a half years old. There has been word that the pirate Monkey D. Luffy has comeback, the same man who saved your country and tried to save Ace at Marineford. You held onto the hope that Luffy would take revenge on those who killed your child's father. You had faith in Luffy, the same way Ace did.*

 **-The End-**


End file.
